Te prendre dans mes bras
by malilite
Summary: Combien d'autres hommes as-tu pris dans tes bras, avant moi ? Oui, je te le demande, tu peux dire que je suis jaloux, je ne le nie pas ! Juste un petit quelque chose pour un anniversaire très particulier... Enjoy !


Tout d'abord, et avant toute chose...

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JAMES !**

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le **27 mars**, soit la date d'anniversaire de **James Potter**, qu'on connaît depuis le tome 7. S'il était encore en vie, il aurait eu 48 ans... Merlin, que le temps passe vite ! Mais, soyons réaliste, je suis sûre que tous, et surtout toutes, lorsque vous pensez à James, vous pensez à celui de 17 ans, jeune et séduisant, ou alors de 21 ans, vigoureux et encore plus craquant... bave, bave

Enfin bref, ça c'est fait... coche une case sur sa petite liste. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, le texte ci-dessous est un OS, que _**j**_'ai écrit, pour l'anniversaire de notre Cornedrue adoré. C'est un très modeste cadeau bien sûr... mais comme j'ai raté l'anniversaire de Severus (9 janvier), de Lily (30 janvier), de Ron (1er mars) et de Remus (10 mars), je me suis _promise_ de faire son cadeau à James, il le mérite après tout ! Et puis, c'est un cadeau pour lui, mais aussi un peu pour Lily, pour Remus, Sirius et Peter (le gentil Peter, le tout jeune, avant qu'il ne soit traître !).

Au début, je ne voulais pas poster cet OS pour le cadeau de Jamesie. Mais je n'avais pas fini d'écrire l'OS initial, j'avais plein de boulot, et j'ai redécouvert celui-ci mardi soir, pas posté, je me suis dit _alléluia !_ et j'ai décidé que ce serait lui. Mais je l'aime bien, quand même. Un peu nunuche, guimauve, mais je l'aime bien.

Allez, je vous laisse lire ! Tout en rappelant que rien n'est à moi, tout à l'anglaise, là, J.K. Rowling... Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle n'a même pas voulu me prêter ses persos le temps de l'anniv' de James... alors qu'elle doit à la France des droits d'auteur ! Farpaitement, mes amis, c'est pas des bêtises, j'ai découvert ça mardi matin, en cours d'histoire... _si vous voulez en savoir plus, rendez-vous à la fin de la fic ! _clin d'oeil, clin d'oeil !

* * *

**Titre : **_Te prendre dans mes bras_

**Résumé : **Combien d'autres hommes as-tu pris dans tes bras, avant moi ? Oui, je te le demande, tu peux dire que je suis jaloux, je ne le nie pas ! Juste un petit quelque chose pour un anniversaire très particulier... Enjoy !

**Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, que c'est moi qui en réalité ai écrit ce roman et que Rowling en a méchamment profité, vous me répondez quoi ? Que l'espoir fait vivre ? Ah d'accord...

* * *

_**Te prendre dans mes bras**_

_Combien d'autres hommes as-tu pris dans tes bras, avant moi ?_

- Oh, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai !!

Sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte de son dortoir, Lily dévala les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Elle n'avait pas non plus fait attention à la façon dont elle était habillée, soit en long débardeur rouge lui arrivant aux hanches, et en patalon de pyjama rayé noir et gris, dix fois trop grand pour elle - elle avait même du replier le bas pour ne pas que le tissu traîne par terre, et utiliser une ficelle comme ceinture pour ne pas qu'il tombe. En soit, sa tenue n'était pas choquante, même si elle était inhabituelle. Comme sa queue lâche laissant échapper de longues mèches auburn, où son mascara de la veille qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé avant de se coucher et qui avait un peu coulé. Ce qui était étrange, c'était de voir Lily qui n'était pas impeccablement préparée, elle qui l'était toujours. Toujours impeccablement habillée, toujours impécablement coiffée, toujours impécablement maquillée. Etrange...

Il fallait vraiment que ce soit une urgence pour que la préfète en chef soit ainsi. Mais, selon elle, c'était une véritable urgence. En effet, le jour-même elle avait interro de Sortilèges, et elle avait perdu ses notes. Oh, Merlin, nous allons tous mourir. Oh, Morgane, sauve-nous de cette injustice. Ha, ha, ha. Il faut dire que, pour vous et moi, ce n'est pas véritablement une urgence, mais pour elle ça l'est. Ok, super, nous sommes ravis pour elle.

En attendant, Lily ne retrouvait toujours pas ses notes, et si elle ne pouvait pas réviser avant l'interro, là, elle se débrouillerait pour que ça soit la fin du monde. En tout cas, elle le faisait ressentir dans la salle commune. Les parchemins qui étaient restés sur les tables étaient maintenant par terre, le tableau d'affichage les avait rejoints, ce qu'il affichait également. Les coussins et tout ce qui recouvrait les fauteuils et canapés avaient été envoyés à l'autre bout de la pièce, les tapis avaient été soulevés et roulés en boules, certains livres de la bibliothèque étaient déchirés tellement Lily les avaient envoyés balader fort. Si quelqu'un n'était pas intervenu, les meubles auraient été retournés, les tableaux auraient été brisés, la pièce aurait été en feu... Brrrr, je ne préfère même pas y pensé.

Heureusement, notre vaillant sauveur, petit et enrobé, de ternes cheveux châtains, de petits yeux larmoyants et bleus pâles, des dents proéminentes, une beauté inexistante... enfin bref, l'inverse complet du prototype du héros, qui serait très bel homme et souriant, arrivant sur son fier destrier blanc... Ah, la, la, arrêtons de rêver, la réalité est tout autre ! Enfin bref, notre sauveur, Peter de son prénom, Pettigrew de son nom, Queudver de son surnom, chiant et con de sa réputation, euh... on va peut-être s'arrêter là-non ? Re-bref, il s'avança dans la pièce et demanda à notre saccageuse internationale :

- Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Je cherches mes notes de Sortilèges, ça se voit pas ? répondit acerbement la tornade, sans lever les yeux sur le garçon et sans se soucier de qui pouvait bien lui parler.

- Tu parles de ça ? demanda très intelligement notre vieil ami Queudver.

Il tenait dans ses mains une dizaine de parchemins entièrement recouverts d'une écriture bleue, petite et serrée. Il commençait même à s'inquièter, jamais lui n'avait écrit autant en Sortilèges... d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais rien écrit en Sortilèges, ou dans une autre matière que ce soit.

Avec une vitesse incroyable et qu'on soupçonnait douloureuse, Lily se releva vers Peter et s'avança vers lui. Elle lui arracha les feuilles des mains, un air inquiétant sur le visage, les parcourut du regard et les feuilleta un moment, avant de sauter au cou de Peter.

- Merci, pleurnicha-t-elle alors que lui tapotait maladroitement son dos. Tu viens de me sauver la vie, ou tout du moins, ma note à l'interro...

- Y'a une intérro ? paniqua Peter.

Lily rit en se détachant de son « sauveur » et essuya ses larmes, avant de remonter les escaliers.

- Nan, chuis sérieux là, y'a une interro ? lui cria le jeune homme.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Peter haussa les épaules et, tout en pensant qu'il copierait sur Remus, il remit en ordre la pièce saccagée d'un coup de baguette. Et, au moment où on aurait pu penser qu'il aurait pu servir à quelque chose, et bien non, il avait juste réussi à foutre le feu à la salle. Ah, la, la, et si on recommençait à rêver ?

_Bon, c'est vrai que, Queudver ne compte pas vraiment... Enfin si, c'est un homme (quoique... ), mais pas comme je l'entends..._

Elle qui n'avait jamais pris une seule cuite, fallait-il que cela se passe enfin alors qu'elle avait dix-sept ans, les examens de sixième année dans un mois (elle n'avait même pas commencer de réviser...), avec, qui plus est, le meilleur ami de son pire ennemi ?

À priori, oui.

Et puis, en y réfléchissant, elle n'était pas non plus bourrée. Elle avait juste bu une bouteille de whisky pur feu, à elle tout de seule d'accord, mais en plus, pas très fort. Et Sirius, pareil. Oui, oui, elle l'appelait Sirius, elle avait bien le droit, non ?

Tout en se rendant compte qu'il était quand même 4h07 du matin, elle s'emmitouffla un peu plus dans la couverture et se cala dans le canapé de la salle commune. Elle regarda le garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-longs soyeux et aux envoûtants yeux gris. On avait envie de plonger sa main dans ces cheveux, et de plonger tout court dans ses orbes glaçiales de couleurs mais chaleureuses d'expression. Il avait un beau visage, des traits fins et bien dessinés, une bouche tout ce qu'il y a de plus attirantes et de douées quand elle rencontrait une bouche féminine (c'était les rumeurs qui se disaient, elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé, voyons !), et un petit sourire à croquer. Et elle se demandait encore pourquoi il avait du succès, ce type-là ?

Il était aussi très drôle, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme... Depuis qu'elle était descendue dans la salle commune, soit plus de trois heures plus tôt, et qu'elle l'avait trouvée, il ne faisait que de la faire rire - à croire qu'il voulait la voir mourir, ma parole ! Mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore mis dans son testament, ce n'était pas donc très intéressant d'avoir une morte sur sa conscience.

Elle avait toujours pensé que Sirius était un beau manipulateur, peut-être un des vestiges de son héritage Serpentard - n'oublions pas qu'il est le _seul_ Black à avoir jamais été à Gryffondor ! Pour preuve, il avait réussi à lui faire avouer ce qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même...

- C'est pas que je déteste les Maraudeurs, dit-elle au cours de la soirée.

- On peut pas dire que tu nous adores non plus, Lily, répondit Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- Je dois avouer que vos blagues me font souvent rire, même si elles sont injustes parfois. Et que vous avez toujours été sympa avec moi, sauf quand je vous engueulais !

- Les Maraudeurs ne se laissent pas faire !

Elle rit légèrement, puis le regarda, cherchant ses mots.

- Je me dis juste qu'il faut bien quelqu'un pour rétablir l'ordre, réparer l'injustice ! C'est...

- Ce n'est pas comme si tout devait toujours être parfait, Evans, ce n'est pas comme si _tu_ étais obligée de faire la loi à Poudlard ! D'ailleurs, c'est pas vraiment ton job !

Elle le regarda un instant, avant de montrer du doigt son insigne de Préfète-En-Chef sur la table basse qu'elle avait retiré de sa robe de sorcière.

- Oui, ok... mais tu peux profiter de la vie aussi, en ne faisant que rire à nos blagues ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si les Serpentards étaient de pauvres petites bêtes innocentes...

- Je pense aussi que mon agacement par rapport à Potter, je l'ai reporté sur vous quatre, dit Lily pensivement après avoir réfléchi un moment.

- Ah, le sujet que j'attendais, fit-il avec un sourire mutin.

Elle le fusilla du regard, alors que lui se calait confortablement sur le siège, prêt à l'écouter.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais supporté son arrogance, sa manie de croire qu'il savait toujours tout, et de se croire irresistible _juste_ parce qu'il fait du Quidditch...

- Donc, tu avoues _enfin_ que tu trouves mon meilleur ami irresistible !

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui envoya un coussin au visage et continua comme si de rien n'était. Sirius remarqua quand même avec amusement qu'elle n'avait pas répondu « non » à ce qu'il avait dit !

- ... Et il m'énervait vraiment quand il refusait de m'écouter. Un 'Non', c'est un 'Non', quoi ! Pas la peine « de lire entre les lignes », « d'interpréter le sous-texte », comme il disait toujours - je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris de quel sous-texte il parlait - et de me répliquer que ma réponse était en fait un 'Non' déguisé en 'Oui' !

- Devine.

Sirius se mordait la lèvre inférieure, pour se retenir de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Il le pensait vraiment !

- Tu plaisantes ?

Lily avait écarquillé les yeux, puis enfouit son visage dans la couverture. Elle refit surface, les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait.

- Il est incorrigible !

- S'il n'avait pas été comme ça, tu serais sortie avec lui ?

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans le vague, les lèvres pincées, cherchant une réponse.

- Je le trouvait amusant, sympa, et plutôt séduisant. Si j'avais mieux appris à le connaître d'abord, j'aurais peut-être accepté.

Elle se reprit devant le regard suspect de son camarade, le rose aux joues et fuyant son regard.

- Bon d'accord, j'aurais sûrement accepté !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius, en la voyant ainsi, timide et gênée. Quelle ironie ! James, qui faisait son beau juste pour l'impressionner, aurait eu dès le début ce qu'il voulait, si justement il était resté naturel ! Mais ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle... Mwahahaha !

- Tu me promets de ne rien lui dire ?

A contre-coeur, il hôcha la tête.

Cependant, au cours de la soirée, il avait supplié Lily une bonne centaine de fois de pouvoir rompre sa promesse de ne pas le dire à James, mais celle-ci avait été intransigeante. Ils avaient encore un peu discuté, puis, vers cinq heures du matin, ils se quittèrent enfin.

- Merci pour cette soirée, Sirius, dit-elle avec un bisou sur la joue.

- De rien, petite Lily, sourit celui-ci.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas petite ! Je te rappelle que je suis née une semaine après toi !

Il lui ébourriffa les cheveux en pouffant de rire, et la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis ils se séparèrent pour de bon avec une promesse de recommencer, ils surent qu'une nouvelle amitié était née.

_Par contre là, Patmol, ça aurait pu être un potentiel rival... mais il n'aurait jamais fait ça, il ne sait pas vivre sans moi ! Mon bon vieux Patmol..._

- Bah Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Dans un couloir près de la volière, désert à six heures du matin, Lily s'agenouilla devant son ami châtain. Celui-ci leva ses magnifiques yeux bruns aux éclats dorés, brillants de larmes et emprunts de tristesse.

- Mais... tu pleures ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme de plus de douze ans pleurer, elle !

- Tinquiètes, Lily, c'est rien, dit-il en baissant les yeux et en les essuyant.

- Nan, nan, Remus Josselin Lupin, tu vas me dire ce qu'il va pas ?

Celui-ci leva des yeux surpris cette fois, vers elle.

- Josselin ? murmura-t-il.

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'était le J de ton nom, alors j'ai pris le premier qui le venais à l'esprit, et puis, j'aime bien Josselin, répondit-elle en faisant un mouvement de la main, montrant que ce n'était pas important.

- Ah, ce n'est pas James ton prénom en J préféré ? demanda innocement Lupin.

- Tais-toi et dis moi ce qui ne vas pas.

- Si je me tais, je ne pourrais pas te le dire !

- Rah, Remus !

- Ok, et puis pour info, c'est Remus John Lupin, beaucoup mieux je trouve.

Lily sourit, puis vit Remus fermer les yeux. Une larme coula encore et sa main se crispa sur une lettre. La sorcière fit un mouvement vers la lettre, mais le Gryffondor l'en empêcha en la déchirant en deux, puis quatres, puis huit, puis seize, puis (ça fait combien seize fois deux ? cherche sa calculette, oh et puis zut !), bref, en plein de petits morceaux.

- Je suis allé cherché mon courrier ce matin, j'attendais la réponse à une lettre que j'avais envoyé à une de mes cousines préférées. Apparement, pendant les vacances de la dernière semaine d'août où moi j'étais chez James, mes parents auraient appris à ma cousine et à ses parents que j'étais... enfin, que j'étais un loup-garou, finit-il dans un murmure.

Lily comprit enfin, un pincement de tristesse lui serrant le coeur. L'année dernière, alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie, elle y avait vu Remus avec plusieurs griffures sur le corps. Elle lui avait demandé le pourquoi de ces blessures, lui avait refusé de lui répondre, elle avait insisté, insisté, insisté, mais rien à faire. Tout en insistant, elle avait inspectait des yeux les cicatrices de Remus. Une, qui était particulièrement large et qui lui barrait le côté du bras droit, était très noire et plutôt gonflée. Cela lui avait rappelée ses cours de quatrième année, lorsqu'elle avait étudié les loups-garous, qui disaient que la blessure qui faisait d'un homme un lycanthrope restait à jamais noire, et le lendemain de la pleine lune, plus longue et très enflée. Elle avait remarqué que la veille, c'était la pleine lune, avait fait la connexion dans son cerveau entre ça, les autres griffures de Remus, le fait qu'il soit à l'infirmerie et celui qu'il était souvent absent une fois par mois... Elle lui avait demandé d'une voix tremblante s'il était un loup-garou, et l'avait vu répondre en murmurant un petit « oui ».

Depuis, leurs rapports étaient très différents. Cela soulageait beaucoup Remus que quelqu'un d'autre que les Maraudeurs soient au courant pour son « petit problème de fourrure », et chacun se confiait à l'autre quand le problème était trop grand. Ils étaient peu à peu devenus amis. Et à ce moment-là, comme une véritable amie l'aurait fait, Lily écouta Remus raconter ce que sa cousine lui avait écrit, comme quoi elle avait maintenant trop peur de lui pour être dans la même pièce que lui, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ni entendre parler de lui, qu'elle le traitait de monstre et le pensait...

Comme une véritable amie, Lily le consola, lui répétant que cette idiote ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait, qu'il n'était pas un monstre mais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Comme une véritable amie, Lily le prit dans ses bras, le laissa inonder son épaule, répéta qu'il était quelqu'un de formidable, lui caressa les cheveux, l'embrassant les joues et le front, et le berça en lui chuchotant les paroles de sa chanson préférée, "Elianor Rigby" des Beatles, le groupe sensation auprès des moldus...

_Lunard... je ne pense pas que j'aurais du m'en méfier car, s'il est plutôt séduisant, vous n'étiez que des amis, des amis très proches et qui s'embrassaient sur la joue, certes, mais de __véritables amis_

_Tu diras que je suis jaloux... Je ne le nie pas !_

Au milieu du parc de Poudlard, il y avait un banc. Tous deux aimaient beaucoup s'y rendre, mais ne s'y étaient jamais croisés. L'un s'y asseyait avec ses amis, plaisantant, riant et appréciant la vie en restant joyeux. L'autre s'y allongeait pour lire un bon livre, appréciant la vie d'une toute autre manière en s'évadant dans un autre univers... Une nuit, bien après le couvre-feu, Lily se promenait dans le château, n'arrivant pas à dormir.

Elle sortit du parc, et n'eut bizarrement pas froid. Pourtant, on était quand même en début novembre... et la température laisserait penser qu'on était encore en septembre ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Elle marcha un instant, sentant l'herbe nue et fraîche sous ses pieds. Elle marcha en direction de son banc, et fut très surprise d'y retrouver quelqu'un, mais s'approcha quand même. Allongé sur le banc, James Potter contemplait le ciel. Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres de Lily qui eut soudainement une idée. Elle fit son possible pour s'avancer très lentement, puis, quand elle fut au niveau de James pas assez près pour qu'il ne la voit, elle se pencha en avant de manière à mettre son visage juste au-dessus du sien.

- Coucou, dit-elle en souriant.

En criant, James fit un bond monumental alors que Lily riait aux éclats. Elle s'était assise pour ne pas risquer de tomber et, pour la punir, James s'assit violemment à ses côtés, la poussa et la fit tomber par terre.

- Hey ! cria-t-elle.

- Hey toi-même ! répondit Potter en tirant la langue.

Elle ria et se rassit à l'autre bout du banc.

- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? demanda la jeune fille. Le jeune homme tourna ses yeux marrons vers elle et lui sourit.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, avec les trois autres qui ronflent comme des éléphants. Avec eux, il faut s'endormir vite, sinon, tu ne peux dormir de la nuit.

- Et toi, tu ne ronfles pas ? sourit Lily.

- Peut-être un peu, mais les autres ne se sont pas plaint. Ils ne doivent pas m'entendre... je te jure, ils ronflent super fort !

- Je te crois, je te crois...

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas.

- Je n'en avais pas envie.

- Tu n'y arrivais pas ?

- Si, mais je n'en avais pas envie. J'avais envie de penser.

- Comme si tu ne faisais pas ça toute la journée, rit James.

- Je voulais penser en tout tranquilité, en tout sérénité.

- Ah.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, où ils regardèrent l'herbe à leurs pieds. Puis il se retourna vers elle.

- Et à quoi voulais-tu penser ? demanda James.

- À ce que tu m'as raconté avant-hier.

- Ah. Ça.

Lily le regarda un moment, mais lui avait détourné les yeux. James et elle s'était un peu rapprochés depuis le début de l'année, à cause de Remus. Le loup-garou avait raconté à ses amis que Lily était au courant pour sa lycanthropie, et qu'elle l'avait consolé lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de sa cousine. Si Peter et même Sirius n'avaient rien dit, James, lui, s'en était mêlé. Il était venu la voir pour lui dire qu'ils savaient qu'elle savait (1), et ils en avaient un peu parlé. Chacun avait parlé de leurs sentiments vis à vis de Remus, ils avaient comparés ceux de Lily quand elle l'avait appris et ceux de James au même moment, puis ceux en cet instant. Ils avaient ensuite discuté longueument sur les loups-garous, échangé leurs opinions sur eux, sur leur moeurs, sur la société qui les « acceuillait »... bref, c'était la première fois qu'ils partageaient aussi longtemps une conversation, et surtout une conversation civilisée.

Aucun des deux n'avaient reparlé de cela, jusqu'à avant-hier. Quatres jours plus tôt, Lily avait veillé dans la salle commune et avait vu les garçons revenir à l'aube, en piteux état. C'était la pleine lune et, comme d'habitude depuis deux ans, ils accompagnaient Remus dans ce moment difficile. Elle leur avait posé des questions, avait insisté pour qu'on lui raconte, sans remarquze que le soir-même était la pleine lune. James lui avait promis qu'il lui raconterait tout et, deux jours plus tard, il avait tenu promesse.

James lui avait alors tout dit. Il lui dit ce que Remus leur avait raconté lorsqu'ils avaient posé des questions sur sa lycanthropie, le fait que c'était toujours très dur, ils avaient voulu l'aider à son insu, ils avaient fait des recherches, avaient fait part de leur magnifique trouvaille à leur ami qui, partagé entre l'inquiétude et la joie, accepta de les aider à contre-coeur. Il lui raconta les trois longues années qu'ils avaient du prendre pour réussir leur projet, mais que finalement, lors de la première pleine lune de leur cinquième année à Poudlard, ils avaient pu accompagner Remus sous leur forme animagus. Peter était un rat, d'où son surnom Queudver, Sirius-Patmol était un chien, et James était un cerf, Cornedrue. Il avait ensuite laissé Lily seule, la laissant avaler tout ça.

Aujourd'hui, Lily avait tout avalé, tout bien digéré, et voulait en parler.

- Tu sais, je trouve que c'est magnifique, ce que vous avez fait. Devenir animagus, prendre trois ans pour le devenir, vous qui détestez les devoirs supplémentaires ! Faire des recherches, vous qui haïssez la bibliothèque ! Accompagner votre ami, sans crainte ! Si ça, c'est pas de l'amitié...

- Bon, c'est vrai, rit James, qu'on a fait fort. Mais en même temps, on avait pas peur de Remus. Même pas Peter, on ne craignait pas que quoi que ce soit se passe mal pendant la pleine lune, on avait pas peur du loup-garou. Pour nous, il restait notre ami Remus, et on avait confiance en nous, en nos recherches et notre instinct.

- Vous êtes fous, soupira Lily.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et sourirent. Puis Lily regarda le lac en face d'elle.

- Tu sais, je suis très contente d'avoir percer le secret de Remus.

James la regarda avec curiosité, mais la laissa continuer.

- Grâce à ça, ben je t'ai découvert. Enfin, je te connaissais déjà avant, mais j'ai découvert un autre James, celui qu'il est avec ses amis, pour ses amis, celui qui ferait tout pour les gens qu'il aime. Gentil, sensible, compréhensif, doux, et surtout normal. Plus de ton arrogant, plus de mains dans les cheveux, plus de vifs d'or, plus de vantardises, plus de vulgaires familiarités. Juste toi.

James rit silencieusement, mais finit par parler.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus comme ça, Lily. En fait, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard « pas-la-peine-de-me-mentir », ça fait depuis le début de l'année que j'ai changé, mais tu t'en es au moins rendu compte.

- C'est vrai qu'au début, quand on a parlé la première fois, je me suis dit que tu n'étais comme ça que dans des cas exceptionnels. Mais après j'ai fait attention à toi, ta façon de te conduire et, même si tu restes un Maraudeur, soit un adolescent un peu con-con sur les bords et souvent pas drôle (elle ne fit pas attention au « Eh ! » d'indignation de la part de James), je me suis rendu compte que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de bien, d'agréable avec les autres et non qui se sentait supérieur à tout.

- Je ne te savais pas psychomage, sourit le brun.

Elle lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule en soufflant « Idiot ! ».

- Je suis pas idiot, je suis con-con, fit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Elle rit, puis reprit après un moment d'hésitation.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as changé. Remus dit que c'est pour moi, mais je n'aurais pas la prétention de le croire.

- Un peu de prétention n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Elle le regarda, étonnée, mais il avait détourné les yeux vers la Forêt interdite.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Ben, répondit-il, déjà j'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais un peu injuste envers moi parce que j'étais « un peu » prétentieux.

Le regard de Lily fut cette fois ébahi qu'il pense une telle chose, mais elle fut soulagée de le voir sourire.

- Sérieusement, tu n'es pas assez prétentieuse, car c'est effectivement pour toi que j'ai changé.

Lily resta muette, mais elle pensa que, si elle avait le pouvoir de changer les gens, le monde irait tellement mieux... Elle se mit à rire de sa propore bêtise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh, je pensais seulement que, si j'avais un si grand pouvoir de faire changer les gens, il y aurait beaucoup moins de merdes dans le monde.

- Oui, mais pour changer tant de gens, ils faudraient qu'ils tombent amoureux de toi, et ça ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécierais beaucoup...

Les deux restèrent silencieux. En ce moment, Lily ne savait pas que penser de l'amour de James pour elle. Elle avait souvent pensé être un défi pour elle, et non qu'il l'aimait, mais si elle avait pu le changer, c'est qu'il tenait un peu beaucoup à elle... non ?

- Pourquoi es-tu amoureux de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas si je saurais répondre à cette question... Mais je saurais te dire comment je suis tombé amoureux de toi, par contre !

Elle ne dit rien, attendant qu'il continue.

- Ça a commencé en 5e année. Le lendemain de la première fête, vers septembre, quoi. Pas mal de Gryffondors, trop bourrés pour retourner dans leur dortoir, étaient restés dormir dans la salle commune. Toi et moi, inclus. On s'était endormi l'un à côté de l'autre, tu fus le premier visage que je vis ce matin-là. Sereine, avec un imperceptible sourire, je t'ai trouvé... fascinante, je pense. J'ai caressé ta joue, satinée, en remettant une de tes mèches de cheveux, toute douce, derrière ton oreille ; mon coeur a fait un bond. Je regardais tes longs cils couchés sur ta joue pâle, j'aurais voulu effleuré tes lèvres pleines et rosées, le fruit de la tentation...

Lily le regardait, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se souvienne de ce moment avec autant de précision.

- Puis tu t'es réveillée... et c'était la première fois que je remarquais tes yeux. Ils n'étaient pas que vert émeraude, c'était juste la couleur qu'on voyait le plus de tes yeux. Il y avait aussi des éclats et des nuances, vert pomme, vert bouteille, vert jade, vert d'eau, vert comme l'herbe... Quand j'ai vu tes yeux, je me suis surpris à penser que je voulais ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, me réveiller à tes côtés chaque matin. Crois-moi, ce fut un choc pour moi aussi, rajouta-t-il devant le regard choqué de Lily. Tu t'es levée, étirée, et tu as commencé à réveiller tout le monde, on était presque en retard. Et tu es revenue vers moi, me sommant de me dépêcher en me souriant, et en passant ta main dans tes cheveux.

Il s'arrêta de parler un moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Pendant toute la semaine qui a suivi, je n'ai pas cessé de te regarder. Plus je t'observais, plus je te trouvais belle, désirable, pleine de vie ; je découvrais de nouvelles facettes de ta personnalité ; je me disais souvent que tu étais une bonne amie, que je t'aimais bien. Et un jour, on a lu dans la _Gazette_ que Fabien Macdonald, le père de Mary, avait été assassiné par les Mangemorts. Tu as consolé notre amie, les larmes aux yeux. Je crois même que tu as pleuré, un peu. C'est ça qui a dû finir le travail, sourit-il, légèrement gêné. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, puis Lily voulut parler d'autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, avant que je n'arrives ?

- Je regardais les étoiles. Tu t'y connais ?

- Un peu, avec les cours d'astronomie, mais sinon pas beaucoup non. Tu peux me montrer ce que tu sais ?

Il aquiesça et leva sa tête vers le ciel, quand il sentit quelque chose sur ses genoux. Prise d'une impulsion, d'une envie soudaine, Lily s'était allongée sur le banc et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, position beaucoup plus confortable pour regarder le ciel. Elle lui sourit, et quand il sourit à son tour, put voire les milliers d'étoiles de bonheur dans ses yeux. Puis ils passèrent quelques temps à parler et à regarder les étoiles, James était incollable.

Alors que Lily commençait à s'endormir avec les caresses du jeune homme dans ses cheveux, celui-ci lui proposa de rentrer. Elle se releva en répondant par la négative, puis regarda le lac.

- Tu peux me le montrer, ton animagus ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il lui sourit doucement et s'exécuta. Lily fut bouche bée devant la superbe, la beauté, l'élégance du cerf. Ses bois étaient en bois clair et s'arquaient en de magnifiques arabesques. Sa robe était brune plutôt foncée, mais sur son ventre c'était plutôt un marron-rouge sombre. Ses sabots étaient noirs et les poils juste au-dessus aussi, mais plus on avançait vers le milieu des pattes, plus le noir s'estompait. Pareil pour sa queue et son encolure, le noir partant du bout du museau jusqu'à s'estomper autour de son cou.

Il était superbe. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle caressa ses bois tout doux, plongea sa main dans son poil soyeux et agréables au toucher, puis chercha ses yeux. Elle se noya dans deux orbes d'un noir d'encre, et se rapprocha pour mieux les voir. Ses mains encerclèrent l'encolure de Cornedrue, et elle détourna ses yeux pour pouvoir serrer le cerf dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas une odeur d'animal, mais une odeur d'humain très particulière. Elle qui n'avait jamais serrer de cerfs dans ses bras, voilà qui était fait !

Tout à coup, James se métamorphosa, et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Il la serra contre lui, se collant à elle, ses bras autour de sa taille. L'odeur du cerf était en fait celle de James, très agréable, pour ne pas dire délicieuse. Elle sentit qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans ses cheveux, humant son parfum.

Elle sentait divinement bon, la pomme ou l'orange, il ne savait pas trop. Respirer la jeune femme contre lui, leurs jambes s'emmêlant, sa douce poitrine de femme contre son torce dur d'homme, ses bras autour de son cou, sa tête dans son cou, son visage à lui dans ses cheveux... ce devait être ça, le paradis.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et, avec un baiser sur la joue, Lily décréta qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle recula pour continuait à le regarder, leurs bras encore liés glissaient pour ne laisser que leurs mains attachés, puis qui se détachèrent. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, puis se retourna et courut. James resta et s'allongea dans l'herbe, recommençant à regarder les étoiles.

_Et ce soir, c'était la première fois que tu m'as serré dans tes bras. Heureusement pas la dernière ! Mais j'ai aussi réalisé que tu craquais et, que si je m'y prenais bien, tu viendrais bientôt à moi, et que nous serions enfin heureux, toi et moi..._

_Ce soir, je m'en foutais que tu n'enlaces d'autres hommes que moi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que tu n'enlaces pas d'autres hommes de la même façon que tu m'as serré dans tes bras._

_Lily, je t'aime. Et je suis pressé de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras comme j'en aurait envie._

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Alors ? Moi j'aime bien, même si je trouve que, ni Peter, ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni James, ni Lily ne ressemblent véritablement à l'idée qu'on se fait d'eux, ils sont même assez loin de l'idée que je me fais d'eux !

_Pour l'histoire des droits d'auteurs : _Si vous regardez une photo, dans un manuel d'histoire par exemple, de la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen de 1789, on peut remarquer juste au-dessus, un oeil dans un triangle. Cela ne vous rappelle rien ? L'oeil dans le triangle, c'est le symbole de Grindenwald, terrible sorcier que Dumbledore a vaincu en 1945 ! Celui qu'on voit dans le tome 7... Je vous avait dit qu'elle nous devait des droits d'auteur !

J'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review... et, une dernière fois, Bon Anniversaire, James !

Bises à tous, mais surtout à notre bon vieux Cornedrue...

Tchao !


End file.
